Murphdawggia
|- |'Capital City' || Murphengrad |- |'Alliance' || None |- |'Nation Strength' • Approximate Ranking |Unknown 82.521 |- |'Founding' | May 26, 2006 |- |'Government' • Ruler | Dictator Generalisimo Murphy |- |'Religion' | Islam |- |'Official Language(s)' || English |- |'National Animal' | Jackass |- |'Motto' | "Everyone Sucks But Us" |- |'Population Happiness' Description | In Love With Leader |- |'Area' • Total | 18.073 mile diameter. |- |'Population' • Civilians • Soldiers | 371 230 140 |- |'Number of Tanks' |0 |- |'Number of Cruise Missiles' | 0 |- |'Number of Nuclear Weapons' | 0 |- |'Infrastructure' |16.32 |- |'Technology' |0.87 |- |'Environment' • Description | In Need Of Moderate Clean Up |- |'National Tax Rate' | 14% |- |'Income' • Gross Individual • After Taxes | $75.73''(an average economy)'' $65.13 |- |'Literacy Rate' | 70.80% |- |'Currency' | Dinar |- |'Resources' • Connected | Fish & Timber Pigs, Cattle, Spices, Sugar,Gems, Oil, Uranium, Wine |- |'Bonus Resources' | Fast Food Category:Nations |} Introduction Murphdawggia is a small but growing and new nation at 29 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Islam. Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. Its citizens enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. The citizens of Murphdawggia work diligently to produce Fish and Lumber as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Murphdawggia has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Murphdawggia allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It's borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Murphdawggia believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The government of Murphdawggia will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. History The country was founded in late May, 2006. It's initial form of government was monarchy. The ruler, King John I of the House of Murphy, was not much more than a care-taker ruler. However, during his reign, the nation grew both in land and population. Technology improved quite a bit, and the nation shed it's third world status. Sadly, King John died, and he had no male heirs. In the wake of his death, many feared the nation would plunge into anarcy since the king was supreme ruler. Generalissimo Brian Murphy, head of the Murphdawggian military and the king's brother seized power. He currently rules the country as supreme dictator. Despite his dictatorial rule, he is universally loved by his people. Geography Demographics Economy Politics Society Culture Miscellaneous topics Category:Nations